1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to crowd sourced data acquisition, and in particular, to a computer implemented method for dynamically prioritizing acquisition of mobile devices in desired locations for managing crowd sourced data acquisition.
2. Description of Related Art
With the proliferation of mobile devices, the amount of data being collected by individuals has increased exponentially. This includes images and video as well as other types of data collection such as traffic congestion, weather information, gas prices, etc. Collectively, this data collected by users on their mobile devices can be utilized for a variety of purposes such as for mapping congestion on roadways. This uploaded data may be stored in centralized servers in discrete bundles or across multiple servers (and often locations) as cloud storage managed by a hosting company. This allows the uploaded data to be handled collectively from a centralized system.